Five Nights at Gaming: Kirby's Arrival
Just so you know, all of the characters are Kirby characters Intro Newspaper "Kirby's Game House and Pizza, now hiring security guard to work the night shift! Experience the great times and make sure that no burglars or mysterious activity leave your sight! Pay: $120 a week" Rooms Show Stage Dining Room Wonder World Arcade Area Backstage Bathrooms Right Hall Storage Room Right Hall Corner Kitchen Left Hall Left Hall Corner Characters * Kirby (same as Freddy) * King Dedede (Left Hall) * Meta Knight (Right Hall) * The Waddle Twins ** Waddle Dee (Left Hall) ** Waddle Doo (Right Hall) * Golden Kirby (same as Golden Freddy, except 20% chance game will crash) Jumpscares * Kirby:(power off) Moves towards you rather quickly with bloody eyes and swings his arms flailessly (kirby at door) Moves towards you from the right door and waves arms around and sucks you up in his 'black hole mouth' * King Dedede: Comes in and bashes you with his hammer * Meta Knight: Comes in and slices you with his sword * Waddle Dee: Comes in the office and slaps you repeatedly * Waddle Doo: Comes in the office and kills you with his beam ability * Golden Kirby: a face of Golden Kirby with a creepy smile and bloody eyes comes on your screen and (sometimes) crashes the game Nights Night 1 Phone call British Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Um, so yeah welcome to your new job. And, basically if you've seen the newspaper article on this job, you're just looking for burglars, 'Aliens', or other suspicious activity. And the Characters may be one of them. If you see them moving, and that's a big IF, then it must be something about their, uh, 'Mental Issues' they may try to, *gulp* forcefully eat/bash you around the establishment. It hasn't happened though, but we hope it's just other establishments around here joking. Anyways, if they get close to you, just press the door button next to the empty rectangle shape. But anyways, it shouldn't be a problem and I will call you tomorrow night, bye" Active Characters King Dedede and Meta Knight Night 2 Phone call British Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Good you picked up. So, uh, i'm probably going to talk with you less, because Kirby and his friends tend to get more active as the week progresses. Oh, and check on the camera in Wonder World from time to time. The characters in there do tend to come out and play with the kids, but the may be able to play with you. But if you see one of them in the hallways, close your camera and immediately close your door. And remember do not '''run out of power for the day. Anyways, see you tomorrow, bye" Active Characters King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee Night 3 Phone call Unknown voice: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnndddddd Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu" British Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Sorry i'm late, I had some paperwork to do. Anyways, Did you happen to see Waddle Dee? How about Waddle Doo? Oh wait, Waddle Doo. Um, he is different from Waddle Dee. You '''definitely '''won't see him in the Left Hall, he'll probably be coming from the Right Hall instead. Oh i'm getting a call, ok i'll talk with you tomorrow." Active Characters King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Waddle Doo Night 4 Phone Call Unknown Voice: "Gooooooooooo awwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" British Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Sorry i'm late, '''Again, the phone call I had last night was longer than I thought it would. Anyways, your fourth night, congratulations. I couldn't have done better myself. But, you got to be careful, we have been getting reports of a 'Golden Kirby' and our Kirby isn't even that active. Except when the power turns off, that's a good reason not to run out of power. Anyways, talk to you tomorr-" Unknown Voice: "Loooooosseeeeee yoooouurrr miiiiinddddd yeeeeeettttttt?" Active Characters King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Waddle Doo (The whole crew) Night 5 Phone call Unknown Voice: "Faaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll assssssssssslllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp" British Phoneguy: "Heeeeellllllllllllloooooooooooooo? Hello? I need to stop being late, honestly I have been late 3 times in a row. If i'm ever late again, nevermind, Night 5 congrats. We're really proud of you, and by we I mean the establishment owners, I don't wanna be creepy. Anyways, well, nothing is different. I think i'll just wait for you to be alive until 6 am. Bye." Active Characters The whole crew Night 6 Phone call British Phoneguy: "Hey, um, you know that you '''don't '''have to be here tonight. Unless you wanna get some overtime money, and it's not that much. Anyways see you, uh I don't know when." Unknown Voice: "Arreeeeeeeee yoooooouuuuuu theeeeeeee onnnnnnnneeeeeeee?" Active Characters The whole crew Custom night options Kirby 0-20 King Dedede 0-20 Meta Knight 0-20 Waddle Twins 0-20 Category:Games